Neo Eggman Empire
The Neo Eggman Empire is an evil totalitarian empire and the replacement of the old Eggman Empire. The Neo Eggman Empire's to conquer all in the name of Dr. Paul Robotnik/Dr. Eggman. It was plan conducted by the Grand Order's leader King Zamasu which was carried out by few members of the Yukishiro Clan. When Velvet released Dr. Paul Robotnik from his prison, she accidentally completed King Zamasu's plans but albeit with his memories lost. Members Leadership *Dr. Eggman- Mastermind and Leader **Dr. Paul Robotnik- Puppet Leader *Infinite- Second-in-Command *King Zamasu- Third-in-Command *Dr. Starline- Fourth-in-Command *Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun- First Attendants *Orbot and Cubot- Second Attendants Elite Enforcers *Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts *Six Ultra Equalists/Neo Jinchu **Yukishiro Hayate **Yukishiro Nyau **Yukishiro Enishi **Otowa Hyōko **Inui Banjin *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite ***Skunk Brothers ****Tumble ****Rough *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider ***Jimmy Agency *Fresh Commandos **Vintage **Red-Sole **Double Eggman **Omega Armed Forces |-|Ground Forces= *Badniks **Motobugs **Crabmeats **Choppers **Buzz Bombers **Newtrons **Ball Hogs **Spikes (Badnik) **E-Series ***E-99 Series ****E-99 Eggsterminator ***E-100 Series ****E-100 ZERO ****E-101 Beta ****E-102 Gamma ****E-103 Delta ****E-104 Epsilon ****E-105 Zeta ****E-121 Phi ****E-123 Omega ***E-1000 Series ****E-1000 ****E-1013 Rook ***E-2000 Series ****E-2000 ***E-10000 Series ****E-10000R ****E-10000G ****E-10000Y ****E-10000B **Badnik doppelgangers ***Metal Sonic ***Mecha Sonic ***Mecha Knuckles ***Mecha Silver ***Mecha Shadow ***Silver Sonic ***Metalix Brotherhood ****Metalix Prime ****Metalix Soldiers **Egg Keepers **Shadowbots **Combots **SWATbots **Shadow Androids **Egg Pawns ***Egg Spear ***Egg Gun ***Egg Bazooka ***Egg Bishop ***Egg Hammer ***Egg Knight ***Egg Pierrot ***Egg Samurai ***Flapper ***Jack Bommer **Egg Swats **Egg Mites *Eggman Army **Classics ***Egg Scout ****Assassin Variant ****Ninja Variant ***Egg Rifleman ****Berserk Variant ***Egg Soldier ****Knight Variant ****Samurai Variant ****Brute Variant ***Egg Veteran ****Flame Variant ****Bazooka Variant ***Egg Fighter ****Karate Variant ****Boxer Variant ****Sumo Variant ****Aikido Variant ****Tai Chi Variant ****Kung Fu Variant ****Taekwondo Variant ***Egg Pilot ****Star Fighter Variant ****Battleship Variant ****Cruiser Variant ****Flagship Variant ****Bomber Variant **Replicas ***Replica Chaos ***Replica Metal Sonic ***Replica Shadow ***Replica Zavok *Egg Army **Artika Egg Army **Battle Bird Armada **Efrika Egg Army **Egg Clan Army **Eurish Egg Army **Metropolis Egg Army **Midesta Egg Army **Northamer Egg Army **Northern Oceans Egg Army **Soumerca Egg Army **Southern Oceans Egg Army **Tralius Egg Army |-|Vehicles= *Egg Camel *Egg Mobile **Egg Walker *Egg Destroyer Battlesuit **Egg Kong **Egg Dragoon **Black Eggman *Egg Submarine **Egg Turtle *Egg Jet *Egg Bomber *Egg Saucer *Egg Hawk *Egg Balloon *Egg Eagle *Egg Falcon *Egg Salamander *Egg Devil Ray *Egg Beetle *Big Arm *Blimpnik Laundro-Mobile Weather Globe Gachapandora |-|Aerial Assault Forces= *Egg Fleet **Egg Gunship **Egg Battleship **Egg Carrier **Egg Assault Ship **Egg Merchant Ship **Egg Troopship **Egg Frigate **Egg Cruiser **Egg Destroyer **Egg Dreadnought **Egg Fire Ship **Egg Trawler **Egg Torpedo Ship **Egg Trireme **Egg Galleon **Egg Monitor **Egg Longship **Egg Aviso **Egg Missile Destroyer **Egg Support Ship **Egg Flagship ***Capital Ship Variant ***Command Ship Variant ***Mother Ship Variant |-|Super Weapons= *Death Egg **Egg Arsenal Storage Room **Egg Factories **Egg Hanger Military Weaponry *Egg Gun *Egg Sniper Rifle *Egg Lancer *Egg Shield *Egg Bazooka *Egg Gatling Gun *Egg Trans-matter *Egg Time Generator *Genesis Portal *Egg Tractor Beam *Metal Virus Category:Organizations Category:Nations Category:Groups Category:Fanon